That's A Promise
by DreamStar14
Summary: The team's loyalty and friendship is tested when Emily gets severely hurt. Jemily
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Power Rangers: Samurai story. I got the idea for this story from watching a Little House: A New Beginning episode. Also, there are no OCs, at least not ones with any major roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Mr. Saban owns them, and always will.

~1~1~1~1~

That's A Promise

Chapter One: The Accident

It was just a simple day off at the beach.

The Nighlocks had been very quiet lately, and even though it was suspicious, Ji gave the Rangers the day off.

Besides, it was summer, which meant it was scorching hot. Kevin, usually being the uptight and paranoid one whenever it came to taking a break, suggested the beach, and no matter what someone else had suggested, the beach sounded more interesting.

They were all here now. That's all that mattered.

Mike and Kevin were soon in an all-out water fight. Antonio had dove right in and turned Mike and Kevin's water fight into a free-for-all. It took a while for Jayden to join the boys in the water, but after a couple of minutes of persuading from Ji, he also ran in, his burdening duties as the Red Ranger seemingly forgotten, and acting like the young child he never got to be. It was, he later admitted, fun and thrilling.

Ji was grilling the fish that Antonio had caught that morning right before marching over to the Shiba House to cook them for lunch, or possibly even breakfast. Mia was apparently asleep, tanning. Emily was sitting right beside her, under the shade the umbrella provided, reading a book, occasionally gently touching the necklace around her neck, a present from her sister last Christmas.

It was Emily's first Christmas without Serena, and the Rangers wanted her to feel at home still. And they did.

The four boys carefully observed both girls and after some scheming, all four boys went onto shore toward the girls.

"Hey, ladies!" Mike called out. "Care to join us?"

Mia, who was not asleep at all, and Emily look up from their respective tasks.

"No thanks, Mike," Emily said. "I'm actually really into this book."

"Which book is it?" Antonio asked, curious.

"It's none of your business," Mia said, sticking up for the younger ranger. "Can you tell me, Em?"

"Later," Emily said, sending a smile her way, which Mia returned.

However, Mike would not have it. Neither would any of the other boys. All four got out of the water. Kevin and Mike went (Mike stomped playfully) up to Mia.

"Come on, Princess," Kevin said. "The water's better than the sun."

"So much cooler," Mike added.

Mia was trying her best to keep a straight frown on, but was failing. Soon, her frown was changed into a smile.

"Oh, alright," Mia said, accepting both of their hands, Mike with her right and Kevin with her left. They helped her up to her feet.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Jayden silently marched up to a peaceful, reading Emily. Suddenly, the bookmark that Emily was using was inserted into the open pages of the book and a pair of hands closed the book. Emily looked up to see a smirking Antonio.

"I see," Antonio said, reading the title. Emily inwardly squirmed. "That's a good series. The Chronicles of Narnia is a great pick." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Antonio set the book down.

"Come on, Em," Antonio said. "The water is great at this time of year." Emily stared at him, a smile becoming slightly obvious on her face. He paused before giving off a "Jayden, help me."

"Leave me out of it, Antonio," Jayden replied quickly. "It's alright, Em. You don't have to if you don't want to." This caused Emily to turn to him with a look of admiration.

Even though she heard it many times, mostly directed at her, she would always be amazed by his gentleness and kindness. That was one of the many things that she liked about him.

_Em…_that was one of the nicknames that the gang gave her. Her sister called her that too. It reminded her of home every time she heard it, but for some reason, Jayden more so than the others.

Mike heard it. He whirled around to face Jayden. "Traitor!" Kevin laughed out loud, which was an extreme rarity for him. Mia looked very amused. "We all agreed that we would get both of the girls to join us, not just one!" Kevin laughed even louder.

"You put your plan into action before I could agree or disagree," Jayden pointed out.

"Antonio said it for you," Mike said.

"Antonio was only speaking for himself," Jayden fired back, yet gently.

Mia broke it up. "I'll settle this. You wanna come, Em?"

Emily broke her gaze from Jayden, which she thoroughly regretted, and turned it towards Mia. She hesitated. They still didn't know, yet she could not bring herself to tell them. She thought she told Mia, but apparently, she forgot.

It took her a while to figure out what the question was again. "I guess," Emily said, shrugging, after thinking about it for another few seconds.

And so she did. But as the free-for-all water fight ensued again, Jayden soon noticed that Emily was the one standing closest to the shore line.

Emily did allow herself to get splashed a few times, but always got the others back, usually right on target. Mike got her twice, Antonio got her once, and Kevin got her once also. Emily got each Ranger at least three to four times. It made her smile, knowing the fact that she and Mia were the victorious ones.

"Rangers! Lunch time! It smells really good!" Ji called out.

Being the hungry teenagers they were, they all ran to the picnic table and sat down. They each took a bite of the grilled fish and thanked both Antonio and Ji for the wonderful meal.

"Thank you, Antonio, for giving me the recipe," Ji said. "It certainly is delicious."

"Thank you. I do have my _golden_ moments."

Only when Mia brought it up, did the other Rangers notice that someone in their group was missing.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Mia asked.

Jayden immediately set his fork down and looked toward the water.

Mia got up and started calling out, "Emily! Emily? Where are you? Emily!" Mike and Antonio got up and joined her.

Kevin also looked towards the water just as Jayden got up and raced towards the shoreline. Kevin noticed this and followed his leader.

"Jayden…?" Kevin asked, his voice giving away his true emotions. He was worried, possibly at risk of having an anxiety attack.

"Yeah…?" Judging his leader by just the sound of his voice, Kevin realized that Jayden felt as bad as he himself did, if not worse. Kevin looked into Jayden's eyes and saw worry in his eyes too.

"What if she…she drowned…?!" Kevin's face was panic-struck. He _hated_ bringing that possibility up, but they _had_ to find Emily.

"You know I don't like to think like that," Jayden started, and Kevin regretted saying it at all, "but we have to consider every possibility…"

Kevin paused before shouting, "Emily! Answer us!"

Before Kevin could comprehend what Jayden was doing, the Red Ranger had pulled his t-shirt off and dove into the water. "Jayden!" he shouted before he could stop himself. This automatically called the others over to the shoreline.

"What is he…?" Mia sounded that exact same as Kevin did.

"Checking to see if Emily is under water…" Kevin said, body and voice shaking. He shook harder when he saw Mike's reaction to that.

A few seconds later, Jayden broke the surface, an unconscious, maybe dead, Emily in his arms.

"Kevin!" he gasped and Kevin immediately ran to help. "Hold her for a second. Get her on dry land and wrap her up in as many towels as you can. And try to get her to _breathe_!"

"What about you?!" Kevin asked, taking Emily in his arms.

"Gotta go get something real quick!" Jayden answered before diving back in.

Kevin carried Emily back onto dry land and laid her on the sand and checked her pulse.

"What?!" Mike asked, practically shouted, just as Jayden joined them on the shore, Emily's necklace in his hand.

Kevin panicked. Emily had no pulse, but he breathed into her mouth a few times before compressing her chest for some time. He did this about two more times, before he pulled back as Emily coughed violently. It seemed at first as though she was awake, but she didn't respond to any other the group's verbal calls.

"Don't worry, guys," Antonio reassured them, trying to reassure himself more. "At least she's still _breathing_. She'll be okay."

Kevin, breathing a huge sigh of relief, nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Mike started, "but I'm glad Kevin knows CPR."

"But_ I'm_ not glad that I forgot the most important thing to know about going to the beach with Emily," Mia said, her tone of voice the complete opposite of Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. The boys, and Jii, all looked at her, puzzled.

"What's that, Mia?" Mike asked.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Mia said, grabbing her hair and attempting to pull it out.

Jayden placed a hand on her arm and pulled it away from her head.

"What did you forget, Mia?" he asked her.

Mia took a deep, staggered breath before continuing, "That Emily can't swim. She never learned how."

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Review! Tell me how I did! Chapter 2 will be up momentarily.

Note: Yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it!**_ (That does not mean I hate Memily or Jia. I think they're cute couples, but I just think of Mike and Emily more like siblings. Same with Jayden and Mia.) Tell me: _Antonio_ and Mia, or _Kevin_ and Mia?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got the idea for this story from watching a Little House: A New Beginning episode. Also, there are no OCs, at least not ones with any major roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Mr. Saban owns them, and always will.

~2~2~2~2~

That's A Promise

Chapter Two: Redemption and Recovery, Part 1

Emily was just so happy. She and Mia had just won the Rangers' free-for-all water fight. It was really fun. Honestly, she didn't know what she was worried about. The group was standing near the shoreline, in shallow waters, so if Emily did fall in, she wouldn't be struggling to breath. She would be sitting.

"Rangers! Lunchtime! It smells really good!" Ji called out.

Good, she was starving. She couldn't wait to see what Ji had done with Antonio's fish. As the others ran to their picnic table on the shore, her hand immediately reached up for her necklace, but something didn't feel right. In fact, she couldn't feel it at all.

Serena's necklace was missing…

Emily stood there, lost and confused. The necklace was somewhere in the water. She just knew it, and she also had the feeling that it wasn't in the shallow end. She could ask the others for some help, but she didn't want them to know that she couldn't swim. They would think of her as weak.

She had no choice.

She gathered all of her remaining courage and dove in as silently as possible, as to not alert the others of what she was doing.

As soon as she hit the water, her lungs filled up with water. She tried to go back to the surface the sit the water out, but the water simply weighed her down. She gasped, allowing more water to seep in. She clutched her hand to her chest and tried kicking her legs.

One of her legs was free, but the other water stuck in a net, as fishing net. She screamed, as possibly as one can underwater, and kicked harder.

But her resistance was futile. It only got her into more trouble.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what she had dove into the water for. Serena's necklace sparkled, seemingly beckoning, like a trance, for Emily to reach out for it. She did and she grabbed it. She tried to smile, but her vision went foggy. She couldn't be tearing up, but her vision wasn't going white, it was going dark.

She blurrily saw the water above her foaming and a figure approached her, slowly, but surely. She blacked out before she got a chance to see his/her face.

When she woke up next, she heard voices. So many voices…

"_It's okay, Em, we're home, you're okay…"_ it sounded familiar. It was a girl's voice and it sounded…full of worry and guilt…but she couldn't tell for sure…her brain wasn't working right…

And she passed out again.

She woke up a second time and voices were speaking right above her.

"_I just wish she would wake up…"_

"_It's okay, Mia…it wasn't your fault …try and calm down okay, amiga?"_ A male's voice…sounded a bit Hispanic…

Again, she couldn't tell for sure…her brain wasn't working right…

And the voices were fuzzy and blurry, as was her eyesight…

"_Jayden, I'd like the thank you…thanks to your quick instincts, you saved Emily…"_ another male's voice, only this one sounded more mature and deeper than the rest…

"_It's no big deal, really…I would have done the same for any one else on this team…" _the voice named Jayden answered. What was in his voice though? Love…worry…a bit of panic…?

"_Even me?" _Another strange male voice…

"_Yes, Mike, even you…"_

"_Thanks, buddy. It's nice to know someone has my back…"_

Emily softly groaned before falling back asleep.

She woke up a third time…

"_So she woke up?" _the older male voice asked.

"_Yeah, it was like the chica had heard every word we were saying and she was telling us that she was okay or something!"_

"_Antonio, calm down, please. I'm really not in the mood for your outgoing outbursts right now,"_ an umfamiliar male voice said.

"_Sorry, Kevin, but it's true…we heard her groan, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but…!"_

"_Drop it." _That voice was clearer than the rest…

There was a heavy silence, but the next statement startled Emily because she was falling asleep again.

"_It's not evidence for any side,"_ the voice name Jayden had spoken and saw speaking now. _"Now, all of you, be quiet and get Ji anything he needs while he checks on Emily's vitals."_

"_Understood,"_ Kevin and the others quietly said.

Only Antonio, apparently, besides Ji and Jayden, stayed behind…her eyesight was getting a bit better…

"_Dude, it's okay to admit that you were scared…" _Antonio said.

"_Fine, I was! Wait…about what exactly?" _Jayden retorted.

"_You were scared for Emily, weren't you?"_

"_Weren't we all?"_ Jayden's tone of voice suggested that he was irritated and would love to be left alone.

"_Yeah, but…you more so than the others…you love her, Jayden, don't you?"_ Antonio asked.

Emily heard Jayden sigh and softly say, _"Yeah, I do…"_ before passing out again.

This was the fourth time that she had woken up…or was it the first…?…She was pretty out of it, so her memory was a little fuzzy…okay, it was a lot fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything that she had heard. Or did she really hear anything at all?

She knew she heard something about one of the boys loving someone…wait, boys?! Where was she? What happened to her? And why did she feel so out of it now, so tired, and so foggy…?

And where did this headache come from…?!

She groaned because of the pain and felt herself stirring in her fading slumber…

"Emily! You're awake!" there was the girl's voice again…

Mia!

Her brain was functioning better than before, even if only by a little bit…

"Mi…a…"

For some reason, that was the best she could do with her speech…

"Yeah, Em? What is it?"

"Wha…hap…pened…?" Emily didn't want to open her eyes just yet…

"Well, you were drowning…luckily, we saved you just in the nick of time…any longer underwater and you would have been a goner…" that voice…that tone of a gentle, surprise joke…

"Mike…"

"Yeah, it's me, Em…_see_, Ji? She doesn't have amnesia. She remembered Mia and me…"

"That's only two people, Mike…let _me_ try…"

The tone of voice had loyalty in it…her mind flashed back to Robtish and his Double Slash…

"K-Kev…in…" she gasped lightly, still trying to get over such a painful memory…but who were she and Kevin trying to protect? She couldn't remember…

It was evident that Kevin was smiling…"And she remembers me too…how are you feeling, Emily?"

"…" she said nothing, refusing to open her eyes… at least, until she was sure that she was safe…

"I'm guessing it's bad, mi amigo," another voice said…

What came to her mind was…fish…and the color gold…

"An…ton…io…" why the hell was she talking so slowly…?!

"_Arriba_! She knows me!" Antonio was clearly jumping up and down in excitement. "There's only two left to try out…"

"I don't know, Antonio…"

Wise…mature…carried a stick around…rode a motorcycle…pretty cool for an "old man"…

"Men…tor…"

"See? All you had to do was speak, Mentor," Mike said.

"I guess you're right, Mike…"

There was short silence…

"Well?" Antonio wasn't talking to the people that Emily already knew. He was talking to a stranger. "Say something, Jay…"

"Yeah, dude…I know you have to strong and like a brick wall for us because you're the leader, but you could loosen up for a while right now…she needs you…she needs us…" Mike said. "All of us…"

There was sigh coming from the stranger…

"Alright, but I've no idea what to say to her…"

Those memories came back to Emily like a gunshot to the chest. He first rode up to them on a white horse…she and Kevin were trying to shield him…he was the one Xandred was after the most…

"Jay…den…it's…you…I've…been…so…worried…"

She finally opened her eyes to a bright room, the sunshine coming in through the open window. She didn't care if it was as bright as the sun itself in the room…she was just so grateful that he had been there…

_He_ was the one who saved her…

His blue eyes locked with her hazel ones…without taking his eyes off of her, he gently placed something her hand…like a instinct, her hand immediately closed around it…she felt it with her fingers…

Serena's necklace…

She remembered now. She couldn't swim, yet she dove in to find her sister's necklace. She was drowning, but when all hope was lost, someone dove in and saved her…

That someone…was Jayden himself…

"Me too…" he whispered. "I was worried too…"

Emily shakily held up her limp, heavyweight arms and she wrapped her tried arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

He seemed surprised at first, but she he wrapped his around her small frame…

"Thank…you…"

"A-Anytime," he said, his voice sounded shaky.

"Rangers…" Ji said, interrupting this gentle moment between Red and Yellow. "But I believe I know what damage the near-drowning has caused her…"

"What?" Antonio asked for the rest of the team.

"I believe Emily has some brain damage…her speech is uncharacteristically slow, her words are slurred, and her actions are a bit fuzzy. Not to mention, she looks dead tired and her arms as she reached for Jayden proved that…if her brain wasn't damaged anywhere, she wouldn't be acting like this. Sure her movements would be slow, but not her speech…"

It didn't matter if she respected her Mentor at the moment or not…Emily didn't like the sound of _that_…

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: Review! Tell me how I did! Chapter 3 will be up momentarily.

Note: Yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it!**_ (That does not mean I hate Memily or Jia. I think they're cute couples, but I just think of Mike and Emily more like siblings. Same with Jayden and Mia.)

Tell me, what would you think if I rewrote the whole PRS series from the top, but made it Jemily version? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got the idea for this story from watching a Little House: A New Beginning episode. Also, there are no OCs, at least not ones with any major roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Mr. Saban owns them, and always will.

~3~3~3~3~

That's A Promise

Chapter Three: Redemption and Recovery, Part 2

Emily woke up that same afternoon from a really good nap to this:

"She's not useless, Ji!"

"Mike, calm down," Mia said.

"I never said she was, Mike," Ji said.

"No offense, Mentor," Kevin said, "But I'm with Mike on this one. You're right. You never said she was useless, but you _were_ hinting it."

Ji seemed like he was speechless. "I was not hinting it…"

"Yes, you were, Ji," she heard Jayden say, which brought a smile to her face. "Even I could tell."

"But, don't worry about, Ji," Antonio said. "The amarilla chica is strong. She'll pull through for us. She'll get better in no time flat."

Emily smiled wider before falling back asleep. Her friends had faith in her. That was enough to go on.

Or so she thought.

It had been five days. Emily had made some progress. She was now sitting up and she was sleeping less, which meant that she was not as tired and she was getting some of her strength back, but her speech had not improved at all.

Her brain would not process quickly enough for her to type an email to her sister for advice, not would it function quickly enough to tap on the desk quickly if she needed anything.

Thus, she was stuck inside her room, with someone usually at her side.

Mike told her jokes and she merely smiled at his jokes and sometimes weakly laughed, yet it took her sometime to process the meanings of them. Mike made her smile and get some of her humor back.

Kevin read to her. It was usually books about Samurai and Samurai training and such and when she needed some water, he always pulled out his Samuraizer and filled her glass right up, to which she always smiled.

Mia, who had taken some hint that she needed to improve her cooking just a tad bit, always made her some sandwiches, usually peanut butter and jelly, and while Emily ate them, they just talked.

Antonio, who also told her jokes, had made her a fish dinner one day and even helped her sit up for the first time since the drowning. The fish was delicious and everyone had the liberty of eating in Emily's room.

She saw Jayden the most. He always urged her to rest and they never really talked. Jayden was the one whom with she always had unspoken agreements. While he was reading a book that he brought, she would merely look at him and smile and then when she wasn't looking, usually _trying_ to read something, he would always looked at her and smile back. He was the one who helped her fix her brain damage.

But she never really saw Ji. Jayden and the others tried to reassure her that Ji cared too, but she was convinced that, even though he cared about Emily too, he felt guilty about calling her useless, and started feeling that way ever since Jayden stuck up for Mike and herself.

Three weeks had passed and Emily could now walk, but she had a terrible limp at first, but with Mia's help, the limp turned from terrible to not-so-bad. She could observe practice now and take to heart the hints Jayden and Ji gave the others.

She could practically feel Ji's guilt radiate from his body. Slowly, day after day, she was improving, even if it was just a little, tiny thing. She was proving to him that she was not useless and she could tell that he felt guilty about it.

At this particular practice, Emily sat at the bench, watching Kevin and Mike spar, fingering her flute. Due to the damage, Emily wasn't able to play her flute whenever she wanted and she wasn't sure that she would be able to do so this time. But life is all about risks and that was a risk that she was willing to take.

She slowly put the flute up to her lips and gently blew a low note. Soon, it turned into a slow song.

Emily got excited. She was so happy. She could finally play her flute the way she used to!

Not wanting to ruin her good mood, she continued to play.

As she was doing so, she looked around at the group.

Mike (and Antonio) was smiling and was actually taking Kevin and Jayden's advice, both of which were also smiling, seriously and was now had a chance to beat Kevin. Mia was also smiling softly and was making her way towards Emily as she played and waited for Emily to stop, which was a while.

When Emily finally stopped, she turned to Mia.

"You can finally play the flute, huh?"

Emily processed it and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome. We were all waiting for that. Look, even Mentor is smiling."

When she processed that, she realized that Mia was right. Mentor Ji was smiling.

Emily nodded.

But it had been nearly four weeks. Ji was expecting to be ready to fight again any day now. She knew one person who could help her get over this. That person could help her get over anything.

It was the perfect opportunity to go see them. No single Nighlock had attacked in nearly three months.

"Mia…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I should…go see…Serena…"

"Are you serious, Em?" Mia practically shouted, gaining the guys' attention.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as the guys, including Ji, made their way over to Emily and her bench.

"Emily believes that she needs to go see Serena… in your condition, Em?"

Emily nodded right away.

"She can…help me…get over…anything…I am…positive…she can…help me…with this." Emily was serious. She had to go see Serena.

Mike and Kevin looked like they wanted to protest with Mia. Antonio just looked distant. Ji turned to Jayden to make his decision.

"I highly recommend that she doesn't travel in this condition, Jayden. I'm sorry for hinting that she was useless. She's proven me wrong so far, but I am concerned about her safety if she travels back home."

"I won't…stay…for long…I'll come…back…Trust me," Emily told Jayden. "I'll…be fine…I'll…leave you…the Ape Zord…just in…case you…need it…okay…?"

Jayden softly smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, Em. Do what you have to, okay?"

Emily's smile came back and she nodded. "Thank…you…very much!"

"Just so long as you tell her we all said 'hello', okay?"

Emily nodded again, happy that Jayden had agreed to let her see her sister.

She was confident that Serena could help her get over her brain damage.

~3~3~3~3~

A/N: Review! Tell me how I did! Chapter 4 will be up momentarily.

Note: Yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it!**_ (That does not mean I hate Memily or Jia. I think they're cute couples, but I just think of Mike and Emily more like siblings. Same with Jayden and Mia.)

**Tell me, what would you think if I rewrote the whole PRS series from the top, but made it _Jemily_ version? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got the idea for this story from watching a Little House: A New Beginning episode. Also, there are no OCs, at least not ones with any major roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Mr. Saban owns them, and always will.

Note: Because her brain won't work as properly as she wants it to, yes, her speech is still slow and slurred or rather a cross of both. (For now.) Scientifically speaking, certain areas of your brain control certain parts of your body. Therefore, you do have a part of the brain that controls your speech. If the speech part of your brain has damage, guess what…you're speech will probably be sort of like Emily's!

Also, this can be set in any season. Samurai or Super Samurai, doesn't matter.

"Hanaori" is the surname of Emily's Shinkenger counterpart, Kotoha!

"Shields" is also the made-up last name for Serena and Emily. I chose it because Emily's Earth Slicer is not only a weapon, but it can be used as a _shield_ and she also has the element of earth and can create brick walls and such with her symbol power. Serena is also her sister, meant to be the original yellow ranger, and thus deserves to have the same surname. Enjoy and bear with me! (The surnames for Mike and Kevin are made up too! The only surnames they give us are Jayden _Shiba_, Mia _Watanabe_, and Antonio _Garcia_!)

~4~4~4~4~

That's A Promise

Chapter Four: A Big Sister's Comfort

Serena Shields looked out the window as a lack SUV pulled up beside the house. She had been watching it ever since it came into view. Her mother, Lilia Shields, came up beside her oldest daughter, drying off a dish from breakfast with a kitchen towel.

"That SUV has the Ranger Emblem on it," Lilia said. Serena nodded.

"I wonder who it is," Serena said aloud.

Lilia saw a blonde headed girl get out of the car and lightly limp all the way to the front door of her house. She saw the girl turn and wave to the SUV as it drove away. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilia saw Serena, her oldest, sick daughter give the biggest smile she showed since Emily left.

Lilia opened the door before the girl could knock and let out a big smile before fondly saying, "Emily, sweetheart! I'm so glad you decided to come back!" Lilia and Emily embraced. "Ji told me all about your situation and what happened!"

"It's only…for…a while," Emily said, giving a gentle smile. Lilia and Serena's hearts both broke when they heard little Emmy speak. "I'm not…staying…for good."

"I see. So Xandred hasn't been sealed up yet," Lilia said and Emily shook her head.

"Sorry, Mom…we're…trying. Oh! My team…says…'Hello'…to you…and Dad…and especially…Serena!" Emily said, as Lilia gave off a smile and nodded. She gave a bigger smile when Serena appeared in the front doorway, hearing her name. "Serena!"

"Emmy!" The two sisters embraced. "How are you?"

"So far…I am…well," Emily said. "And…you?"

"I can stand up and walk around, obviously," Serena said. "I'm doing better than when you left." Emily merely smiled.

"Why don't you two sit down and get reacquainted?" Lilia suggested. "I'll go make some lunch for the two of you."

"Thanks, Mom, that'd be great," Serena answered, the two sisters sitting down on the living room sofa.

Thomas Shields, Emily's father, also knew about Emily's situation and let her come back home for a while and permitted her to sleep in Serena's room. Well, he had no choice, actually. Emily wouldn't let herself sleep anywhere else.

When the lights had gone out, Emily turned over in her bed to Serena's. "Serena? You still…awake?"

"Yeah. Why?" The older girl asked.

"I'm here…because…I need…your help…"

"For what?"

"To help me…get over…this and…this brain damage," Emily said, sounding a little desperate. "I figured…that if…anyone…could help me…it would…be you…"

"Aww, Em, I'm touched that you would choose to come to me," Serena said, meaning every word she was saying. "My first piece of advice, Em, is to try not to think about it or anything related to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll do something fun. Trust me. We'll have you fit to be Yellow Ranger again in no time! One week! Seven days! That's how long it'll take!"

Emily smiled at her sister's willingness to help. Like always.

"If you…say so…good night…Serena…" Emily said, finally closing her eyes and falling asleep as Serena hummed Emily's favorite flute tune.

SUNDAY

The next morning, Emily was woken up early. She sleepily asked for more time to sleep, but Serena would have none of that.

"The horses can't wait, Em," Serena whispered in her ear.

"Horses?" Emily sleepily asked.

"Yep. We're grooming horses today, Emmy," Serena whispered.

Lilia told the two to put on coats or sweaters. They were out in the country and currently in the month of December, the month of Christmas.

As a kid, Emily remembered when they saw the horses in the barn, her favorite horse was a brown and white palomino named Cocoa. Apparently, the horse still remembered her, because as soon as Cocoa saw Emily, she started neighing happily. Emily smiled, reminiscing about her horse Cocoa.

Serena chose her own horse Peppermint to groom. As they were doing so, Emily couldn't help but wonder what Serena had up her sleeve. Her sister always had some type of card up her sleeve to play when no one was looking. Emily suspected that this was no different.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…are we…doing this?" Emily asked, curious.

"To teach you about the Yellow Ranger family line. Mom told me the same thing as we were grooming horses a long time ago. I was in the middle of Samurai training, of course, and you weren't there, because you were too young to actually get anything from Samurai training," Serena replied.

"Why…horses…though?" Emily asked.

"Our family has moved here from Japan after the Seventh Generation was notified that Xandred moved locations from Japan to America. So, all five families had to move here," Serena said, reciting verbatim what Lilia told her long ago, gently brushing Peppermint in strokes like a pattern or spell. "Along the way, our surname changed from 'Hanaori' to 'Sheilds' when one of our ancestors, a female, by the way, married an American by the surname 'Shields'. The Blue Ranger family's last name changed to Johnson, Green family's changed to Roberts, and Pink family's name changed to Watanabe. Only the Red Ranger family's last name stayed the same. As you know, it is Shiba."

Emily noddedm, but asked, confused, "But wouldn't…our last names…be different? Wouldn't…they be…Dad's last name…instead of…Mom's?"

"I wasn't done yet, Emmy. Right after that, though, a law between the five families was passed. At that point on, their last names were to remain the same: Shiba, Johnson, Roberts, Watanabe, and Sheilds. The Yellow and Pink rangers are usually always girls, but whenever a female Ranger marries, their husband takes on the wife's last name. It's kind of like when the wife takes the husband's name, expect it's the opposite for the Ranger ladies. Why?"

"Because of…the law," Emily said, understanding things better now. "But…what if…two Rangers…got married? Who would…take on…whose…last name? Or would… they keep…their own?"

"You know what? I really don't know the answer to that. We've never had two Ranger families intertwine by a marriage before. Why are you asking?" Serena asked her sister.

Emily tried to hide her light blush that came suddenly across her face. "N-No reason… just curious…"

When Emily was focusing solely on Cocoa, Serena gave her baby sister a knowing smile.

MONDAY

The next day, Serena re-taught Emily everything about the ranch, but they spent the most work on horseback riding. It took a while for Emily to get on Cocoa's back, but once she did, she was riding like a pro again. It made her smile even wider.

Once Emily had slowed Cocoa down to a walk, Serena spoke up again, "Do you know why our ancestors chose this ranch?"

"No…why?" Emily asked.

"Because it's perfect for Yellow Samurai-in-training to practice," Serena said. "When you ride Cocoa, how do you feel?"

"Peace…contentment…happiness…"

"That's because you're connecting with your natural element. Horses have been a natural symbol of our family ever since the First Generation. Horses are creatures of the Earth. When we connect with them, we connect, emotionally and mentally, and sometimes physically, with the earth. That is how, emotionally and mentally, we Yellow Rangers get stronger…"

Emily couldn't help but take in every word Serena had just said.

TUESDAY

Apparently, Serena thought it would be good if Emily started relearning her inherited symbols…

Both girls had a sketchpad and a paintbrush, along with some paint to write/draw with. Serena drew the 'Rock' and 'Earth' symbols perfectly. She was practicing just in case she got better and was finally able to take her place as the Yellow Ranger. Emily, though, had a lot of trouble. She may have tried walking and playing her flute again, but she hadn't tried writing again just yet.

"Hey, Em."

"Yeah?"

"I do appreciate the emails you send me, you know. It let's me know when you're in distress or you're happy. But in these emails, you also hint that you have a crush on one of the guys. Do you remember who it is?"

"Y-Yeah…why?"

"Can you tell me who it is?" There was a smirk in Serena's smile. Emily could tell. Judging by her know-it-all grin, Emily could tell that Serena already knew. She was just trying to get her little sister to tell.

"Alright…I'll spill…I really…like Jayden," Emily quietly said.

She could swear Serena wanted to jump up and down like a little kid and do a victory dance, but surprisingly, her older sister contained herself this time. Emily smiled.

"I see…the red Ranger, huh?" Both girls jumped lightly at the sound of their mother's voice. Emily nodded. "I hope you have better luck with him than I had with his father."

Both girls lifted a single eyebrow in confusion.

"I had the biggest crush on young Jayden's father when we first met, but it never really worked out," Lilia confessed. "But don't tell your father that. We were good friends, though, until he died."

Serena and Emily both giggled.

"Who do…you like…Serena?" Emily asked.

"Oh…that charming young man down the street a ways off. He works at the ice cream parlor," Serena said, a blush dotting her face.

"Ryan?" Emily said, this time being hers to smirk at her sister. "Good pick…like mine."

Lilia chuckled at her daughters' fun and games.

'_I think Emmy's making some progress…' _she thought. _'The whole point of Serena hanging out with her all day and all night is to take Emily's mind off of her situation…and so far, it's working out just as we planned…'_

WEDNESDAY

Emily was indeed recovering. She was recovering faster here than she was at the Shiba House. Yesterday afternoon, Emily had typed up her first email since the drowning and sent it to the Rangers, stating that she was getting better and would be sending out another email, telling them of the day she would possibly coming home. Right now, Lilia and Serena were just talking to Emily when her laptop beeped, indicating that she had gotten a new email.

"It must be from your friends," Lilia stated.

Emily nodded as she reached for her laptop and opened the email. It read:

"_Dear Emily,_

_It's so good to hear from you again. I hope you are doing better. There was a Nighlock attack on Monday, but the others defeated both of his lives. Thank you for leaving your zord behind. They wouldn't have defeated the Nighlock without it._

_We have all enclosed our individual responses, but I'm sure they all say the same as this one._

_Get well soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ji_

_Dear Em!_

_I miss you, Em! I hope you are doing well! I can bake you some cookies when you come home if you like, but only with your permission. Apparently, Mike let it slip that I'm actually a terrible cook. I'm taking lessons from Antonio and Mentor, and I never cook without either of their help now. So far, the others seem to like my cooking now._

_Turns out that all I needed was a timer! Go figure!_

_Lots of love, Mia_

_Yo, Emily,_

_Great to hear from you again. It's also good to hear that Serena's doing a lot better. Remember, if she's half the fighter you are, she still be there when we all defeat Master Xandred. We all believe in you. Trust us._

_Oh, just got this new amazing video game!_

_And Ape Zord misses you a ton!_

_Sincerely, Mike_

_Dear Emily,_

_It's nice to hear your feeling a lot better. Life really isn't the same without you here, Emily. Please, feel better soon, and say hello to Serena for me!_

_Kevin_

_Hola, mi amiga!_

_Great to hear from you again! Just caught the biggest fish in the world this morning. I was planning on cooking it for dinner tonight, but I'll probably save it for your homecoming dinner._

_Get well soon, hermanita!_

_Antonio :)_

_Hey, Em,_

_I never really know what to say to you, but then again, I never have to. We always seem to know what the other is thinking. I noticed that while you were still resting up here. I never have to say anything to you, because you always understand me, not to mention everyone else, too._

_Thank you for leaving your Ape Zord behind. Honestly, in a way, in felt you were right there on Monday, fighting the Nighlock along side of us, but in reality, your Ape Zord was flying around, helping us fight. I really owe you so many things, don't I?_

_Anyways, get better soon, Em. We need you more than you realize._

_Jayden"_

Emily smiled as she read the entire thing.

"Thank you…I'll try…my very best…"

THURSDAY

It was supposed to be a shopping trip. Lilia had taken both Emily and Serena, both of whom were well enough to go out in public, to go clothes shopping. Now, Lilia and Serena were at home, waiting for Emily to come home as well. Serena had come to Lilia and said that Emily had run away. Both girls were staring impatiently at the window. Thomas had come home about twenty minutes ago, but he had more work to do.

There was suddenly at knock on the door and Lilia immediately opened it. There stood a very angry and crying Emily.

"Was it Chloe?" Serena asked her little sister. Emily nodded. "Oh, when I get my hands on that girl, I'll strangle her! No one hurts Emmy and gets away with it!"

"Wait a minute," Lilia interrupted. "Who's Chloe?"

Serena was about to answer, but Emily did so first. "A mean girl…in elementary…school who…always bullied…me and…never cared…if she…hurt me…or not!" Lilia turned to her youngest daughter with an agonizing facial expression.

"What'd she say this time?" Serena demanded, and she coughed.

"I was…having…so much fun…that I forgot…about drowning. When Chloe…brought it…up, I…remembered everything…she said…that I…could have been…in more pain…that that…that me drowning…was the…best thing…to ever…happen to her! Then she…made fun…of J-Jayden…and Mia…and Antonio…and Mike…and Kevin! She didn't…know she was…but she did! But what…made me snap…is that…she made fun…of Serena! I couldn't…take anymore!"

Serena embraced her sister tightly and Emily let her tears fall and her wails fill up the remaining afternoon and that night. They only let go when Emily sent another email to Jayden, on Serena's advice.

FRIDAY

Serena took Emily back to working in the house. They weren't grooming horses or riding them, or practicing symbols, or going shopping. No, they were baking cupcakes. Just the two of them.

Yesterday's incident with Chloe was still fresh in everyone's minds. Emily was unusually silent. Serena didn't press on the touchy subject and merely let the cupcakes bake in the oven.

Emily's laptop beeped, but the owner of the laptop made no move to go and read the newly received email.

"Em…"

"I don't…want to read…any email…from Chloe," Emily said.

"I'm somehow convinced that Chloe doesn't know you email address," Serena said. "Besides, you're tougher than this, Em. Ignore her."

"It's hard…not to…" she confessed. "Her words…keep ringing…in my ears…"

"Well, will Jayden's words ring in your ears instead?" Serena asked, smiling gently.

Emily looked at her sister, who pointed at Emily's open laptop.

"He…replied?"

"Yep, some crush, huh?" Serena softly asked. "Read it."

She did. It read:

"_Dear Emily,_

_Ouch, I hope you're still okay. And it sounds like she has some serious issues with you._

_Don't worry, Emily. Don't listen to a single word she says. Remember our words instead. You are not weak, nor are you useless. You are the Yellow Samurai Ranger of Earth. You hold the entire team together, just like the Earth itself grounds together all of the other elements. You are a fighter and we can't do very much without you for very long. Trust me. Trust us. We're always here for you, Em, no matter how far away you run. When you feel lost, you'll always have a place and a family to come home to. We'll never leave you._

_But only if you promise to never leave us._

_Jayden"_

Emily sniffed back some tears and typed up her response:

"_Dear Jayden,_

_That's a promise. And yes. I do trust you. I trust you all._

_But, never leave me, okay? Always stay by my side, Jay. Please._

_Emily"_

She sent it as soon as she typed it up. The timer signaling that the cupcakes were ready went off just as Emily got a reply, thirty minutes later:

"_Always, Em. Always. That's my promise to you._

_Jayden"_

Emily, who never said a single word for the rest of the day, wasn't the only one crying with happiness that day. Serena was also trying to hold in her own joyful tears at the dedication of her sister's team.

SATURDAY

Lilia had to go grocery shopping, which meant she had to go into town again. Both Emily, who still hadn't spoken since she got Jayden's email yesterday, and Serena had volunteered to go. At first, Lilia wasn't sure about Emily tagging along, but her oldest daughter had reassured her that it was okay.

They were in the pasta aisle, when Lilia saw a girl walk up. She had extremely blonde hair (so blonde it was almost white) and she looked like a snobby rich girl.

Serena whispered, somewhat angrily, to Lilia, "Mom, meet Chloe."

Chloe got to talking right away.

"Serena, I see you're well enough to walk out in public. And you, Emily, some friends you have. They don't even support you. They're just a bunch of low lives like you, I bet."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, Chloe," Emily said.

Serena and Lilia snapped their heads in Emily's direction. Did she just…talk _normally_?

Chloe just stifled a laugh. "Really, Emily? You think I'd fall for that trick?"

"It's not a trick." Indeed, she had. "I have wonderful friends, Chloe, that support me, and always will. You are mean to me, because…well…you're jealous of me."

"Jealous?!"

"You don't have true friends like I do. You don't possess a kind heart like mine," Emily continued. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

This caught Chloe off guard. "H-Huh?"

"How would you like it…if I was your true friend from now on?"

It took a while for Chloe to answer. But when she did, tears were pouring down her face.

"T-Thank you, Emily Shields…thank you so much."

~4~4~4~4~

A/N: Review! Tell me how I did! Chapter 5 will be up momentarily. Also, I made Emily become friends with Chloe, because I believe that's what Emily would do in that kind of situation.

Note: Yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it!**_ (That does not mean I hate Memily or Jia. I think they're cute couples, but I just think of Mike and Emily more like siblings. Same with Jayden and Mia.)

**I'd also like to advertise a story of mine. If you like both Jemily (Power Rangers Samurai) and Auslly (Austin and Ally), then read my story "Samurai and Spirits". Tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you want to read a Next Generation which focuses mainly on the future/present pairing of our dearest Jemily, take a look a "Power Rangers: Samurai Storm"!**

**Also, look out for my new Jemily story, sequel to 'That's a Promise', called "Leap of Faith"! A little **_**preview**_**:**

"_Why did you have to leave, Jayden?" Emily sounded desperate. She was desperate._

"_There can only be one Red Ranger, Em." He refuses to look at her. He merely stared at the river's glittering water._

_But water was also pouring from her eyes right now. "But–!"_

"_Lauren is your leader, now. Stay with her, Em."_

"_It's not the same without you there!"_

"_Sure it is. Just pretend I never existed."_

"_How can you say that?!" Emily shouted. "You made a promise to me, Jayden, that you would always stay by my side! Always!"_

"_Em…"_

"_Don't make promises you don't intend to keep!"_

"_Em!" He was still hurt from Fiera's ferocious attacks. It hurt to shout like that. "I'm sorry…"_

_Emily didn't know what to say._

**Summary: **_**She expected him to keep his promise, but he couldn't. Because, he wasn't the real Red Ranger. Lauren was. AU steaming off "Fight Fire with Fire", Jemily, possible Latonio and Kia**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got the idea for this story from watching a Little House: A New Beginning episode. Also, there are no OCs, at least not ones with any major roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Mr. Saban owns them, and always will.

Note: Is Emily all better? Does she still have a ways to go? Naw! I'm just kidding. Emily is indeed all better, but what about her homecoming? That's what this chapter is all about: Emily's Homecoming, Tying up loose ends/the Promise, and Christmas!

Actually, it's better if this story is set in Samurai, not Super Samurai, because "Leap of Faith" will be/is set in Super Samurai. Obviously, as the preview/summary in Chapter 4 mentions Lauren a couple times, who, by the way, is super awesome!

~5~5~5~5~

That's A Promise

Chapter Five: The Return of Yellow

Emily turned to leave. She waved at her family one last time. "Bye! Thank you so much for everything!"

"Wait, Emmy!" Lilia shouted suddenly. Emily turned back around.

"What?" Emily asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, but I wanted to give you these, since you are ready for yours," Lilia said, holding out a cloth bundle. Emily took it and untied the string and revealed…

"Power discs?"

On the top of the stack was a white and yellow power disk…

Ji was excited. It was Christmas Eve, but, right now, that didn't matter to him surprisingly. It was something else.

He walked quickly to the front door, where, beyond it, the Rangers were training in the not-so-cold air. He opened the door and paused at the entrance, wanting to see how far the Rangers were coming along in keeping up with their skills.

Jayden was practicing his sword movements by himself, occasionally looking over at Kevin and Mike's hand-to-hand combat fight and pointing out what either one of them was doing wrong. Mia and Antonio were also fighting hand-to-hand. Antonio was great with a sword, but he needed to work on his bare hands skills just a tad bit.

In other words, they were doing well.

Ji chose this as the perfect opportunity to interrupt.

"Rangers, I have some excellent news!" Ji started to say, before the Gap Sensor sounded. "Damn…" he muttered, "I was just about to let it spill too," before heading inside for check the map, the five Rangers following him.

He tapped it twice before saying, "Town Square. Go."

This particular Nighlock was called "Scratchfight". He turned out to be a very feisty Nighlock, who attacked with such velocity and aggressiveness and just refused to _die_. He had managed to successfully resist any attack to destroy his first life. They had all used their swords by themselves once, but no solo attack worked.

They tried pairing up. Kevin and Mia's double water/air strike didn't work, neither did a water/fire, forest/water, forest/fire, light/fire, or an air/light attack work.

Then they tried grouping together in trios. A combination fire/water/forest didn't work either. Nor did a water/air/light attack.

That's when they tried all five attacks together.

"Spin Sword: Quadruple Slash!"

"Barracuda Blade: Barracuda Bite!"

Scratchfight stumbled backwards, but other than that, no effect. "Again, Rangers…no effect. Your swords have absolutely no scratch on them."

"Damn…" Mike muttered. "I thought for sure that would work."

"I know," Mia said. "And Antonio also has a different blade than us. I thought that he at least would be able to injure this Nighlock."

"We can't give up, amigos!" Antonio called out.

"Antonio's right," Jayden agreed. "Let's try again. This time…let's try our other swords."

"Right!"

"Fire Smasher!"

"Sky Fan!"

"Hydro Bow!"

"Forest Spear!"

They all attacked again. Scratchfight actually fell on the ground this time.

"Oh, that hurt! Stupid little Rangers!" He fired his claw scratchers at each of them and all five of them, now un-morphed, fell to the ground, each severely injured.

Mia felt nauseous. She felt sick to her stomach. Her insides suddenly felt extremely cold, then extremely hot and the world around started to become blurry. Funnily enough, the others felt the exact same way.

"G-Guys…?" Mike whispered "Any of you…you know…still alive?"

"Y-yeah," Kevin said, slightly trembling.

"Kev…I've never been so glad to hear your voice…"

Kevin didn't want to answer, but he felt…_happy _when Mike said that. And he sounded like he _meant_ it too

"Anyone else still alive?"

Both Antonio and Jayden gave soft, shaky answers. When no one heard a sound from Mia, they each panicked.

"M-Mia?" Kevin asked, the most panicky one out of the group, since everyone knew that he had a huge crush on Mia, besides Mia herself. "Mia…are you okay?"

Mia wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were focused on a sole figure that was slowly walking towards them. Mia's eyes followed the figure, who soon proved to be a girl.

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Thank you all for being strong without me…"_

That voice sounded so familiar.

"E-Emily?" She stuttered, making the boys turn in Mia's direction.

The girl's face was clear to Mia now. It was, indeed, Emily Shields herself.

Mia struggled and managed a smile. "You're back, Em." Emily merely smiled wider and held out her hand to the older girl.

Mia took it, and Emily helped her fellow Ranger up off the ground.

Scratchfight caught their attention, "What?! You had a friend!" Mia immediately turned to him. "No fair!"

"You will not touch a hair on Emily's head," Mia defensively warned.

Emily wordlessly held out her hands to the others, which they all smiled before taking. The four guys also stood in front of Emily along side Mia, protecting the younger girl.

Surprisingly, all Emily had to do was place a hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"Thank you, all, for protecting me, but it's my turn to protect you." She whipped out her Samuraizer. "Samuraizer!" And flipped it open. "Go, go, samurai!" She drew her symbol and morphed.

When she unsheathed her sword, Scratchfight just laughed. "You honestly believe that will actually work?! Sending in a little girl to fight me! Ha! I heard that she's the weakest one out of the Rangers! Actually, I heard the same thing in every Generation. It's always the Yellow Ranger who's the weakest!"

The others tensed up, remembering how weak and vulnerable Emily looked and _was_ when Jayden pulled her from the water not even six months ago.

"Take that back!" Mike growled out, flipping out his Samuraizer, as the others did the same.

"Without the earth, the other elements have no meaning," Emily calmly said, remembering and reciting what Serena told a week ago. "But without the other elements, the earth has no meaning either. Earth grounds all the other elements and combines them into one, while the other elements to the same with the earth."

Antonio whispered a soft, "hear, hear" before the Nighlock scoffed once more.

"Whatever! You're the weak one!" Scratchfight said, firing his claw scratchers at her. Emily gripped her sword tighter. She could take this hit for the team and still stand up and fight. She embodied and represented the Earth itself. She could stay strong.

But she heard a "Go, go, samurai!" and a "Gold power!" chorus and saw slashes in the air. The next minute, all she could see was her five friends standing in front of her and no scratcher waves in the air. The others in front of her had completely destroyed them all.

"What?!" Scratchfight watched this all go down.

While Scratchfight was quickly contemplating what had just happened, the others all rushed to Emily's side and stood in usual formation.

"Thanks, guys…but I had it handled," Emily calmly said.

"If you call just standing there 'having it handled', you must have completely lost your mind," Mike retorted. He just couldn't believe that, A) Emily was really back, yet B) she had decided to take an extremely powerful hit for them all by herself.

"Enough, Mike," Jayden said, taking out the Lion Disk. "Leave her alone. Let's attack once more with our Spin Swords. Hopefully, with Emily here, things should go a lot more smoothly."

They all nodded, as Kevin, Mike, and Mia each took out their respectful animal power disks and Antonio took out his own red, personal Power Disk. But Emily didn't take out the Ape Disk like she normally did.

She took out the white and yellow Disk she received from her mother.

"Time for the test of the legend of Earth," Emily mumbled as she hooked the disk above the hilt and spun it.

"It's over, Nighlock!" Jayden said.

"Samurai Sword: Six Element Strike!"

"Feel the burn, Nighlock! Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

"This is _my_ turf now! Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!"

"You're in my neck of the woods now! Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you so happy, you could fly! Spin Sword: Air Way!"

"Barracuda Blade: Barracuda Bite! Hope that outshines you!"

When it came to Emily, it wasn't her usual attack. "Meet the Legendary Earth Disk! Spin Sword: Legendary Seismic Swing!"

Emily's attack felt quicker than the others, the Nighlock mentally noted. "What? What was that disk you just used, Mellow Yellow?"

"He's right, Em," Kevin said, as the others turned to Emily, all of them curious as to what made Emily's attack stronger than all of theirs combined. "What did you use?"

Emily held up the white and yellow Power Disk. "The Legendary Earth Disk, created by the First Generation Yellow ranger for her descendants to use in times of great distress. Every Ranger has one and it greatly enhances our speed and powers, each according to our own individual element. It packs quite a punch, huh, Nighlock?" The Nighlock said nothing. He only held his stomach, which still hurt after Emily's strike. "According to you, my attack should have felt quicker and stronger than the others. Was it?" She turned to the other Rangers, who were now quickly devising a plan.

"That attack didn't destroy him. It left him greatly injured, though, thanks to Emily's new Disk, but still not enough to destroy his first life," Jayden said.

"Don't worry," Emily said, holding out a red and white Power Disk. "Jayden, meet the Legendary Fire Disk."

"Whoa…thanks," was his answer, before taking the Disk from her hand. She held out three more, each in the others respective colors.

"Sorry, Antonio, you're the only Gold Ranger. There is no Legendary Disk for you," Emily said, meaning every word.

"That's okay, chica," Antonio said. "As long as we finally have a chance to _beat_ this guy…"

Emily nodded in agreement.

Each of them connected the Legend Disks to their respective Swords and Antonio connected his own Power Disk again.

"Now, it's over, Nighlock!" Jayden said.

"Six Element Legendary Strike!"

The Nighlock never felt so miserable in his entire life. Scratchfight's first form was defeated.

Thanks to the Legendary Power Disks, Scratchfight's second form was defeated in no time at all. They were all in the _Legendary_ Octo-Spear Megazord, still morphed, sitting and resting up after the battle they just had.

Antonio, Mike, and Kevin were all standing, Mia sitting, on Mia and Mike's side of the Megazord. The four were just messing around, laughing at Mike's refreshing jokes, Antonio occasionally putting in a random comment about fish.

Emily and Jayden, though, were on the other side of the Zord, sitting and watching them.

The Red Ranger gave off a light chuckle and the Yellow Ranger was smiling softly under her helmet, but it quickly went away as she remembered Chloe's mean words to Emily. About herself. About Serena. But especially about her friends.

She had called them all "lame" and "uncaring". She knew that she could take insults about herself. She did it against Negatron and again with Chloe. It took her while, but she could also take certain insults about her sister. But never had she ever heard insults about her _friends_ like _that_.

Sure she never really had friends when she was young and she could take insults about not _having_ any friends, but never were insults ever directed to her about having friends that _didn't care_.

She quietly sighed in sadness. How could she get over those insults?

As if he could sense her sadness, Jayden turned his helmeted head toward Emily and asked, "What's wrong, Em?"

Emily only sadly sighed once more and hung her head.

"You okay?" Jayden asked again.

It took a while for her to answer, but it wasn't because of her brain damage, because that was _long gone_ by now. It was because of how things actually went down between her and Chloe.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Em…" Jayden said in what Emily called his "warning" tone.

"Alright, fine. I won't lie. I'm not okay…"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's about Chloe…a-and your email that you sent…"

"I see. I was convinced that my email would actually work. And for a while, it seemed like it did, but apparently, it only worked temporarily. What happened between you and Chloe?"

"She insulted me."

"But you can take insults about yourself, can't you?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, but I lied when I said that her insults about Serena made me snap. Actually, those didn't really matter to me. Again, I could take insults about my sister. I've gotten them before. But I really snapped when she insulted _you_ guys."

This apparently threw Jayden completely off guard. "That was something that you left _out_ of your email."

"I know," Emily said, half whining. "And I'm sorry I did. I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"We worry about you anyways, Em," Jayden said. "Even if you can't take insults about us, I can take an insult about myself any day. After all, _you_ taught us that. And we all took it very seriously."

"I know, but–!" Jayden cut her off with a simple half-raise of his hand.

"Did you hear me the _first_ time, Em?" Jayden asked her, his voice holding a slight tone of amusement. "I said that wouldn't have mattered to me. When I was responding to your emails, all I could think about was you. It didn't matter what I thought and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. All that mattered to me was you. You sent me an email telling me of your emotions and experience with Chloe. When I was reading it, I didn't feel sorry for you, I felt…_worried_. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to get through it by yourself. The same feeling crept up on me when you were drowning and even recovering and other numerous times."

Even though the two were wearing helmets in their respective colors, Emily could tell that Jayden had just confessed something personal. And she would respect that.

"I see," Emily said, not knowing what else to say on that. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word of it," Jayden said, not once hesitating. He was glad he was wearing his helmet, because a red blush had crept up on his face.

He could practically feel Emily smiling under her helmet.

"And your promise? Did you mean that too?"

"Of course," Jayden said, again, not hesitating for even a second. He turned his head to her. "I'll always be by your side, Em. No matter what, I'll never leave you." He held out his pinkie.

Emily nodded lightly and connected her pinkie with his. "Neither will I, Jay, neither will I."

They shook as they both thought, _'That's a promise.'_

And Mike just had to ruin the moment.

"Are you two lovebirds okay?" The Green Ranger asked to two sitting down in the secluded corner of the Megazord. "The people are starting to come out now."

Jayden chuckled some more. "Yes, Mike. Emily and I are just fine. Can't we just have a moment alone for once?"

"I'm afraid Rojo is right, Mike. The two deserve their moment alone," Antonio agreed. "But we really should be heading back to the house…"

Jayden laughed out loud before he and Emily, who was giggling, got up from their seats on the floor.

It was nearly Christmas Morning, just three hours away. Emily sat there in the living room since two hours earlier, just watching Mike sleep right under the tree. Emily had brought out her flute and played a calm, gentle tune, which put Mike to sleep right away.

Two to three hours later, Emily was still playing her flute. A poke in her side alerted that she was not the only one in the room. She lightly screeched in surprise and whirled her head around, hands raised in a defensive position.

"J-Jayden?" Emily whispered, afraid that Mike had woken to hear it.

"Hey," Jayden said. "Don't worry. Mike's a real heavy sleeper. He's still asleep."

Emily mentally sighed in relief. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you that," Jayden said, sitting next to her.

"Just waiting for Christmas to come already. It's only for seven more minutes. And besides, Mike was getting restless and he asked me to play my flute for him until he went to sleep."

"You're still worried about Chloe, huh?" It somehow knew what she was really upset about.

She sighed again. "Yeah…"

"What is it this time?"

"Well, I…I made friends with her…I realized that she was only making fun of me because she was jealous. She only insulted you guys because she didn't have real friends like I do…do you think I made the right choice by doing that?"

"It's not really my authority to judge you on that. She's your friend, not mine. But I think that what you did for Chloe was a very kind and noble thing to do. Not noble as a Samurai, but noble as a _person_."

He could swear that he saw Emily's face light up with happiness.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so," Jayden answered with a gentle smile. Looking at the clock, he said, "Oh, look it's 11:59," just as Emily looked up.

Mistletoe.

Emily looked back at the clock and saw the second hand slowly move back up towards the 12. She tensed up, but as soon as the second hand reached the 12 notch, she gave her leader a gentle kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Jay, for everything…"

Jayden could do nothing, but smile.

~5~5~5~5~

A/N: Review! Tell me how I did! And the news that Ji had was the fact that Emily was returning in time for Christmas.

Note: Yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it!**_ (That does not mean I hate Memily or Jia. I think they're cute couples, but I just think of Mike and Emily more like siblings. Same with Jayden and Mia.)

And no, I did not add the Legend Disks for no reason! They will show up again sometime in "Leap of Faith".

"Leap of Faith" is indeed the sequel to this story, because the two stories (will) tie together so well!

Summary: _She expected him to keep his promise, but he couldn't, because, he wasn't the real Red Ranger. Lauren was. And he didn't want her to get hurt, but it couldn't be helped, because she wasn't the real Yellow Ranger. Serena was. AU stemming off from "Fight Fire with Fire", Sequel to "That's a Promise", Jemily, possible Lantonio and Kia_

Look for it on my profile very, very soon!


End file.
